Challenges
by Swirlspot
Summary: A list of challenges for the forum Warriors Now & Forever.
1. To Be A Warrior

Sorrelpaw was exited. She was finally going to become a warrior! Her brothers were already warriors, their names were Rainwhisker and Sootfur. She had been hit by a monster and stuck in Cinderpelt's den for three moons, thus delaying her ceremony. She had been hunting. The squirrel led her close to the thunderpath. Luckily, it was a glancing blow. But still enough to land her in the medicine cats den for three moons! But today was her final assessment!

She heard Brambleclaw tell her how much she deserved it. And Leafpaw waved her tail in farwell, mouth too full of herbs to speak. Then she was trotting out of camp behind Sandstorm. Her hunting was good, she managed to catch a squirrel, three mice and a vole. Fighting practice was next. Her shoulder didn't hurt anymore, and she pranced around just full of excitement. Even though Sandstorm won, Sorrelpaw did well enough to pass. After perfecting the Half-turn Belly Rake and beating Shrewpaw they headed back to camp.

...

Firestar gathered the clan, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting! We have an apprentice who is ready to become a warrior. Sorrelpaw, will you please step forward?"

I comply.

"Sandstorm, is Sorrelpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"She is." Sandstorm's voice is confident.

"Then I Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sorrelpaw, do promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" My rings out loud and clear.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Sorrelpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Sorreltail, Starclan honors your courage and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.

"Sorreltail! Sorreltail!"

It feels good to hear them cheer my name. I still wish it could have been with my littermates though. I purr. Joy floods my heart and my friends rush to greet me.

"Congratulations sis." Rainwhisker purrs.

"You finally joined us!" Sootfur rubs against me, "I'm so glad. It was horrifying when you got hurt."

Squirrelpaw bounds up, followed by my best friend, Leafpaw.

"Your a warrior now! Does it feel any different? When you become a warrior do you grow a little extra?" The fluffy ginger apprentice bombards me with questions.

"You really deserve it." purrs Leafpaw, being much quieter and less rambunctious.

Then Brackenfur pads up. He presses himself against me and licks my ear, "Great job." That's all he says before walks away.

I gaze after him and he looks back, there is something in his eyes that I can't describe. After that I can't get him out of my head.

...

It is time for my vigil. I contemplate my day. The night is cold and I fluff up my fur. Ever since I was a kit I'd wanted to be a warrior. I yearned for it. But now... The joy I felt at joining my brothers at last, It's small in comparison to that look Brackenfur gave me. Does- does he love me? Perhaps. The real question though, do I love him?

The next morning I still can't decide. _Maybe I do. He is a friend for sure._ I decide to let time tell...


	2. What's In A Name?

A gray furred she-cat leapt apon a rock, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" She yowled, "There are three apprentices who are ready to become warriors. Lavapaw, Lightningpaw and Silverpaw please step forward."

Three cats came forth, a ginger tabby tom, a blue-gray she-cat and a smaller silver tabby she-cat.

"I, Thunderstar, leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

Lavapaw, Lightingpaw, Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Three apprentices nearly shout.

"Then, by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Lavapaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Lavastrike, Starclan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

Thunderstar rests her muzzle on the young cats head and he licks her shoulder in return.

"Lightningpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Lightningheart, Starclan honors your leadership and impulsiveness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

The two she-cats step up to each other, identical pelts touching. And the one with a white forepaw licks the other ones shoulder, as a muzzle is rested on her head.

"Silverpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Birdbrain, Starcl-"

 ** _"What!_** **You can't name me** _ **THAT**_ **!"**

"-an honors your stupidity and idiocy, and we welco-"

The gray leader is cut off as the silver tabby pounces on her. Thunderstar is laughing so hard that she lets herself be bowled over. The other two newly named warriors start giggling and the rest of of the clan is frozen in shock. Silverpaw's sister, Stormpaw is complaining about the unfairness of it. Then a queen comes back from hunting. She sets down the food and her children rush to her.

"Mom! Thunderpaw called me Birdbrain!" Silverkit complains.

"It was a joke!" Thunderpaw turns to face the other two apprentices, "Lavapaw, Lightingpaw, when I told Silverkit to come over here she said that she didn't want to, right?"

They nod in assent.

"And then I told her that I would do the same thing to you,"

"And we agreed that if Lightingpaw and I didn't like it, we could hurt you." Lavapaw finished.

"Yes, and you liked your names. I never made that deal with Silverkit, but I did the same thing to her as I did to you. I gave you warrior names. Therefore, she shouldn't have attacked me."

"Yup." Lightingpaw agrees.

"I actually didn't like my name." Lavapaw growls, leaping on Thunderpaw playfully.

"Hey! That's not true! Before you said you _liked_ the name Lavastrike."

"I changed my mind."

"You can't do that! Admit it, you like that name."

"Thunderpaw! Come here!"

"Gotta go, mom's calling." Thunderpaw wriggles away from the orange tom.

"What is it mom?"

"Did you call your sister a Birdbrain?"

"Uhh... yah. Well, I told her to come over to me so that I could do something to her. She didn't want to but agreed when I said that I would do the same thing to Lavapaw and Lightingpaw. They said that they wouldn't do it unless I would let them hurt me if they didn't like it. So they all lined up in front of me and I gave them warrior names. Since the others liked their names I didn't get hurt. But I called Silverkit Birdbrain." Turning to the kit I add, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't do it to be mean. Will you please forgive me?"

"Humph!"

"Silverkit, do you forgive your sister?"

"Yes.*grumble*"

Mom sighs, "It's late, everyone to bed."

 **AN**

 **This basically happened in real life. I'm Thunderpaw, the oldest. In age order we have, Lightingpaw, Lavapaw, the twins, Silverkit and Stormkit, then (not shown) are Birdkit (girl) and Volekit (boy). And then mom, everybody has one. Hunting = grocery shopping.**


End file.
